starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Executor-class Star Dreadnaught
[[Afbeelding:Executor_interieur.jpg|thumb|250px|Interieur van de Executor]] Een Executor-class Star Dreadnaught (ook vaak bekend als een Super Star Destroyer) was een immens ruimteschip van bijna twintig kilometer lang. Uitzicht Een Executor-class Star Dreadnaught had de vorm van een immense pijl- of speerpunt. Een centraal deel werd gevormd door het "woon– en leefgedeelte" met de talloze dekken van het schip. Het schip bezat onder de kiel één enorme hangar. De Command Tower was net zoals bij een gewone ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer gelokaliseerd boven op het schip. Dit deel, dat 285 meter breed was, was het meest cruciale deel van het enorme schip aangezien het onderdelen bevatte als de Shield Generators, communicatie-sensoren en de vertrekken van de officieren. De brug van de Executor-class Star Dreadnaught telde Transparisteel ramen van twee meter hoog. De brug bestond uit twee "crew pits" waar de hoofdbemanning werkzaam was. Op de overlopen, tussen en langs deze pits, konden de officieren alles overzien. In de Executor had Darth Vader zijn persoonlijke meditatieruimte aan boord van het schip met daarin een Hyperbaric Pod en een persoonlijke ontvanger om berichten van de Emperor te ontvangen. Een Executor-class Star Dreadnaught vervoerde 144 TIE Fighters, 200 andere support schepen, 50 AT-ST Walkers, 25 AT-AT Walkers, talloze Repulsorlift vaartuigen en een aantal kant-en-klare bases om te droppen op planeten. Het schip telde bijna 300.000 crewleden en kon 38.000 passagiers vervoeren, waarvan het merendeel gewoon Stormtroopers waren. De Executor-class Star Dreadnaught had een indrukwekkend arsenaal aan wapens die zowat alle kanten van het schip konden bestoken. Ook de achterkant, die traditioneel het zwakst was bewapend, telde in het totaal zo’n 150 wapeninstallaties. De grootte van de Executor-class Star Dreadnaught was in zekere zin ook een nadeel. Zo kon het schip ongelofelijk veel proviand en vracht vervoeren en de docking bays van het schip waren zelden gevuld met het maximale aantal starfighters dat er konden worden gestald. Soms was de Executor-class Star Dreadnaught dus gewoon te groot om het op volle kracht uit te rusten. Taken De Executor-class Star Dreadnaught waren de langste ruimteschepen die door het Galactic Empire werden gebouwd. Zo’n schip kon vijandelijke vloten vernietigen, planetaire verdedigingen kraken en voldoende troepen vervoeren om belangrijke bases of planeten te bevoorraden of te bemannen. Eén van de zwakste punten was het gebrek aan wapens die werkten op korte afstand. Een enorme vloot Starfighters kon problemen veroorzaken bij een Executor-class Star Dreadnaught. De Executor-class Star Dreadnaught was technisch gezien geen Star Cruiser, zoals Star Destroyers, maar een Star Dreadnaught. Executor-class Star Dreadnaughts dienden soms ook als mobiele werkplaatsen, starfighter-transport of communicatieschepen (die talloze HoloNet Tranceivers vervoerden). De bekendste van deze Executor-class Star Dreadnaught was het schip waarnaar de klasse werd genoemd, de Executor. Dit schip diende als basis van Darth Vader waarmee hij onder andere het Death Squadron leidde bij de Battle of Hoth. Wapens * 500 Turbolaser Batteries * 250 Concussion Missile Launchers * 250 Ion Cannons * 40 Phylon Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors Achter de Schermen *Over de lengte van de Executor bestond lang onzekerheid. De boeken van West End Games vermeldden een lengte van 8000 meter wat niet overeenkwam met de lengte uit de film. Daarna werd een upgrade doorgevoerd van 12.800 meter maar dit compromis werd later ook als te klein bestempeld. * Ook de officiële klassificatie is niet helemaal duidelijk. Omdat de grootste slagschepen nogal verschillen in bouw, worden ze de ene keer samen genomen in een klasse, en de andere keer weer niet. Zo wordt de Executor soms geclassificeerd als een Super-class Star Dreadnaught. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Executor in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Imperial Sourcebook *Classic Star Wars – Comics *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Novel) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Novel) *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Dreadnaughts category:Executor-class Star Dreadnaughts category:Imperial Navy category:Kuat Drive Yards